


maybe someday you’ll call me

by angstyanon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyanon/pseuds/angstyanon
Summary: Hope finally grits her words out in short, flat sentences, as if she’s being tortured. “I don’t want to disappoint Lizzie. She’s more experienced than me. So before I ask her out... I need you to teach me.” She rushes the final words in one breath, before she has time to take them back.Penelope blinks.Hope at least takes a little satisfaction in achieving the rare feat of surprising Penelope Park.“You want me…. to teach you…. how to have sex with a woman,” Penelope says slowly, like she must be missing something.Hope already knows she’s going to regret this someday. “Yes.”
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141





	maybe someday you’ll call me

**Author's Note:**

> i present to y’all: my second 'anonymously' posted (read: from a throw away account) henelope pwp, even though my writing style is fairly recognizable. we all are pretending y'all don't know, okay? carry on.

Hope inhales deeply, gathering all her strength. This may be the most difficult thing she’s ever done. 

She raises one hand and knocks on the door. 

“Coming!” a voice calls, dashing Hope’s hope that no one would answer. 

“I told you before, I can’t just-” whatever Penelope was going to say gets cut off when she opens the door and sees Hope waiting on the other side. 

Penelope’s expression immediately shifts; she grins like a shark, her teeth gleaming, and she crosses her arms, leaning against her door frame. “Hope Mikaelson. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Hope is doing her best not to glare, but that is her automatic reaction with Penelope. “Hi Penelope.” 

“Hi there.” Penelope sounds endlessly amused, as if she knows exactly how annoying Hope finds her. “What brings you to my side of the dorms?” 

Hope takes another deep inhale, steeling herself. “I need a favor.”

“A favor?” Penelope appears to be one step away from clapping her hands in delight. “From me?!” 

“Okay, can you not be super annoying for like… two seconds?” 

“That doesn’t sound like the kind of thing you’d say to someone you need a favor from,” Penelope singsongs. 

_ For Lizzie. _ Hope reminds herself.  _ Do it for Lizzie. _ She stuffs her hands in the front pocket of her jeans and just says it.

“I’m going to ask Lizzie to go on a date.”

“And?” Penelope raises an eyebrow. “What do you want, my blessing? If you wanna invite evil into your life by dating the lesser Saltzman, you don’t need to get my permission.” 

Hope holds back a growl. “I don’t want your permission. I need…”

“You need what? Restaurant recommendations? Dental dams?” Penelope gestures for her to keep going. “Spit it out, Mikaelson!” 

Hope runs a hand through her hair and resists the urge to fidget. Why does Penelope have to make this a hundred times more difficult than it has to be? “It’s just… what if Lizzie wants to have sex and I…”

“And you...? Are anxious about it?” Penelope looks genuinely perplexed as she tries to guess the end of her sentence. “If you want Xanax, you should go to MG.” 

“No! I’ve never had sex.” Hope finally grits her words out in short, flat sentences, as if she’s being tortured. “I don’t want to disappoint Lizzie. She’s more experienced than me. So before I ask her out... I need you to teach me.” She rushes the final words out in one breath before she has time to take them back. 

Penelope blinks. Hope at least takes a little satisfaction in achieving the rare feat of surprising Penelope Park. 

“You want me…. to teach you…. how to have sex with a woman.” Penelope says slowly, like she must be missing something. 

Hope already knows she’s going to regret this someday. “Yes.” 

“Why me?”

“Because I know you’ll keep it a secret.” 

Hope knows she’s got her now. Penelope shifts forward slightly, intrigued. “How can you possibly know that?”

This part makes Hope feel guilty, but she’s already come this far. “Because if you told anyone, Josie would find out, and she’d never forgive you.” 

Penelope’s flinch at her words is subtle, but it’s there. “What makes you think I still care what Josie thinks?”

“Uh, cause I have eyes?” Hope gives her a skeptical look. “Everyone knows you’re still in love with her. Except her, obviously.” 

Penelope narrows her eyes, thinking it over. “Fine. I have to say, I’m impressed. I honestly wouldn’t have thought you’d have the guts.” 

“Whatever.” Hope scowls at the floor. “Will you help me or not?”

“I don’t know. If you think about it, I hate Lizzie, I hate doing favors, and have no obligation to help you…” Penelope exaggeratedly taps her chin as if deep in thought. “So like, what am I getting in return?” 

At least Hope knows the answer to this one. “Oh please. Like you’d pass up the chance to know you’ve fucked  _ The Tribrid _ .” 

“Hmm… That is tempting.” Penelope looks Hope over slowly, her gaze so intense, Hope can feel a blush crawling up her neck, which is mildly horrifying. 

“Alright.” Penelope steps back to allow entrance to her bedroom. “Come on in.”

Hope balks. “What, now? Here?”

“You have something better to do?” 

“I just…” Hope starts to shuffle nervously, then stops herself, because she’s not the nervous type and she’s not sure why Penelope makes her feel otherwise. “Yeah, I’ve got other things to do. Right now.” 

“Mhm.” Penelope studies her for a moment more, then leans forward and plucks Hope’s phone from her front pocket. “Okay, here.” She types quickly, then passes it back to Hope with her phone number added. “Next time you’re alone and you feel like you need some stress relief, call me. I’ll tell you what I’d do if I was there. We’ll start with that. Easy.”

Hope didn’t even think it was possible for her to blush this much. 

“I… okay. Whatever.” Hope awkwardly points down the hallway. “I’m just gonna.... Go.”

“You do that.” Penelope bites her lip to hold back a broad grin. “And when you want to, call me. Okay?” 

“Okay, sure. Maybe.” 

Penelope offers her a lazy three fingered wave as Hope backs away. 

“Relax, Mikaelson. It’s just sex.” 

Right. It’s just sex. She can do this. 

* * *

She can’t do this. 

Hope honestly doesn’t know what she was thinking. It’s just that she likes Lizzie  _ so much _ and she doesn’t want to fuck it up by being bad at sex! And if the rumors and Josie are even half right, there’s no one at Salvatore more well-versed on the topic than Penelope Park. 

Plus Hope can’t exactly deny that Penelope is, objectively, very attractive. In a purely observational capacity. Like, she’s not going to pretend she’s never  _ thought  _ about it. 

But to make a deal with the devil? Maybe she’d be better off just using google to teach herself. But then Hope thinks about how Alaric can see all the search history on the school wifi and decides she’d rather suffer through Penelope. 

And yet, she avoids Penelope like the plague for the next two weeks. It’s not like she ever really interacts with Penelope anyway, but now Hope is extra careful to not be around her, because even making eye contact with Penelope is enough to make her blush. 

It’s like asking Penelope about it has unleashed something in her head. Hope keeps having these  _ dreams _ , of which Penelope is always the star. And seeing her in person just reminds Hope of exactly what they’re doing in her dreams. When she closes her eyes, she keeps seeing flashes of it- Penelope hands on her thighs, Hope’s hands in her hair. It’s making it very difficult to concentrate. 

It all comes to a climax late on a Friday night. 

It’s been a week of exams and monster fighting and Hope is weary. Her whole body feels achy and tired, but she’s too keyed-up to try to sleep. She’s been tossing and turning in bed for like, half an hour before she gives into the thoughts of Penelope. 

Hope unlocks her phone, then locks it, then unlocks it again, staring at Penelope’s contact information. Would it really be such a big deal? Like Penelope said, it’s just sex. Not even that, really. 

She hits call.

“Hope Mikaelson.” Penelope’s voice is smooth and sure, like she knew Hope would call. Like she’s been waiting for it. 

“Hey.” Hope cringes at the nervousness in her own voice. 

“Any particular reason you’ve called?” 

Hope rolls her eyes even though Penelope can’t see her. “You know why I’m calling.” 

“Do I?”

“Can you just… not be an asshole for five minutes?” 

“Fine, fine.” 

Hope is pretty shocked by Penelope’s willingness to help, but she’s not going to argue. 

“You know,” Hope hears Penelope settle on her own bed, “I feel it would be remiss of me not to tell you that you’d probably get by fine with Lizzie by just like, replicating how you touch yourself.” 

Hope must hesitate just a split second too long, because Penelope gasps. 

“Oh my god, Hope, have you never had an orgasm?” 

“Okay, you don’t need to make it sound like somebody died.” 

“No wonder you’re so irritable all the time. Yeesh.” 

“You know what? This was a mistake, I’m just gonna-”

“Wait, wait, okay, wait.” Hope pauses with her finger over the end call button. “I was just teasing, it’s fine, it’s no big deal!” Penelope’s earnest tone makes Hope reluctantly put the phone back to her ear. 

“Fine.”

Penelope stifles her laughter and takes a deep breath to quiet herself. “Okay, is the door locked?” 

“Yes, the door is locked.” Hope has never regretted a decision more in her entire life. Why did she ask Penelope for this? Why!

“Hope.” Penelope’s voice brings her out of her spiral. “What are you wearing?”

Just the question makes Hope go still, the steady ease of Penelope’s voice. This is really happening. 

Hope glances down at herself to check, as if her outfit may have magically changed in the last five minutes. “A sweater. Sweatpants.” 

“Bra?”

“No.”

“Underwear?”

“Yeah.” 

Penelope makes a noise of acknowledgment. “Alright. Take your shirt and pants off. Underwear stays on for now.” 

Hope rolls her eyes at the command in Penelope’s tone, but does as instructed. 

“Alright,” she says when she’s kicked her sweatpants off and onto the floor. 

“In person, you should take the girl’s clothes off for her, just so you know.” Penelope adds, and Hope nods. 

For a moment she’s forgotten why they’re doing this. 

She clears her throat. “Right.”

“Okay, I’m just going to tell you what I would do. To someone who isn’t Lizzie, obviously.” Hope lets that insult slide since Penelope is doing her a favor. “Ready?”

Is she ready? Probably not, but Hope has never been one to back down from a challenge.

“Ready.”

“Okay. Close your eyes.”

“Seriously?”

“You ask for my help, you do as I say.”

Hope huffs, but complies. 

“Good.” Hope can  _ hear _ Penelope’s smug smile. “I’d start by just running my hand down her body while I’m kissing her.” 

Penelope’s voice is matter of fact, nearly clinical, so Hope doesn’t know why her heart is pounding  _ so hard _ . She’s picturing Penelope above her, kissing her with that single-minded intensity that Hope sometimes sees in her gaze. 

“I’d be gentle. Just sliding my fingers down her sides, across her chest, along her thighs. You get the idea.” 

Hope, with her eyes closed, one hand holding the phone to her ear, uses the other hand to trail her fingertips down the valley between her breasts, over her stomach, and down her thighs, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She feels strangely exposed, wired and alert, blood rushing through her veins. “Okay.” 

“A lot of it is just about listening to her, whatever makes her react.” Penelope switches tones suddenly. “Whatever you just did, do it again.” 

Hope had just skimmed over her nipple with the palm of one hand, but she hadn’t been expecting Penelope to be listening so closely, to hear her breath catch. She does it again,  _ not _ because Penelope told her to, but because it felt good. Penelope continues: 

“Then while we’re still kissing, or I’m kissing her neck, maybe, I’d bring one hand up and cup her breast, just brush my thumb over the nipple, see how sensitive she is.” 

And why  _ is _ Hope’s body so sensitive right now? Hope bites her lip to avoid making a sound that Penelope might hear, but she shifts on the sheets so she can press her chest up and into her hand and that gives her away. 

“Then I’d add pressure, if she’s responding well. Not too hard, but enough to feel good.” And Penelope must really feel daring tonight, because she adds: “Does that feel good, Hope?”

“Yes.” Her voice comes out shockingly breathless, like she’s already ridiculously turned on from just this, which she is, but she didn’t want to reveal that to Penelope. “I- yes.”

Penelope makes a noise of approval. “Good. Then I’d move my hand to the other side and replace it with my mouth.” 

“Fuck.” Hope can’t do that to herself, obviously, so she just rubs at her nipple with her thumb, but she can  _ picture _ Penelope doing it, wrapping those stupidly hot lips around one nipple and dragging her fucking teeth- Hope’s hips rise off the bed of their own accord, searching for friction. 

“What are you doing right now, Hope?” 

Penelope’s voice has gotten  _ dangerous _ , low and seductive, and Hope doesn’t bother to try to lie, but she’s not going to just tell Penelope what she’s thinking of, either.

“More. I need more.” 

“Then I’d give you more.” Penelope’s dropped the pretense of a lesson, but Hope  _ really _ doesn’t care. “I’d bite and I’d suck, I’d use my tongue. I’d tease you.”

Half of a moan makes it out of Hope’s throat as she moves, squeezing one breast as she pictures Penelope touching her, pressing her thighs together to try to calm herself. She lets her phone rest on the pillow beside her so she can use her other hand too. 

“And I’d keep doing that, and my hands would be all over you, everywhere but where you want them most. I won’t do that until you tell me.”

“Tell you what?” Hope asks, even though she already knows the answer. She’s toying with her nipples between the tips of her fingers now and it’s sending these little sparks of pleasure right between her legs. 

“Tell me what you want, Hope.”

“I want-” Hope licks her lips, panting. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“Good girl,” Penelope practically purrs, her voice like liquid gold, and Hope will never, ever admit the thrill that runs through her body at those words. “Now take off your underwear.”

She pushes them down and kicks them away. “Done.”

Penelope laughs at her eagerness, but Hope doesn’t care. She doesn’t care about anything really, not right now. All she wants is to continue to chase this white hot feeling that Penelope is conjuring in her body. 

“Okay. Now drag your nails up the inside of your thighs.”

“Penelope.” Hope’s voice comes out as a growl.

“What?” Penelope asks, all fake innocent. 

“Can you just- hurry up?”

Penelope hums in acknowledgement of her words. “Alright.” She shifts back to serious. “I’d start with one finger, just drag it from top to bottom. See how wet you are.” 

“Ah-” Hope’s voice snags as she does as instructed, and it’s not enough, not at all, but it’s something, at least, and her finger slides right through her cunt because she’s ridiculously wet. 

“I’d stroke slowly, up and down. Gentle at first.” Penelope has to raise her voice slightly over Hope’s heavy breathing. “I’d tease around your clit.” 

“Fuck, Penelope-” It’s so much, the sensations coming one after another, like shocks of electricity and pleasure coursing through her body. “Please-”

Maybe the desperation in her tone is clear, because Penelope finally relents and says, “Then I’d slide two fingers into you.” 

The sound that leaves Hope’s mouth is a noise she’s really never made before, a whimper that she will definitely feel embarrassed about later, but doesn’t right now because Penelope is telling her to push in and out, slowly curling her fingers and setting a rhythm, Hope’s hips moving to fuck herself on her hand. She’s so wet that surely Penelope can hear the obscene sound of her fingers sliding in and out of her cunt. 

Penelope is making these encouraging noises and Hope is almost past the point of words as everything builds higher and higher-

“Penelope- I’m-”

“You can come now. I’ve got you.” Penelope says, slow and sweet, and Hope pumps her fingers one more time and then she’s coming, all the sparks of pleasure feeding into an open flame of feeling that rushes over her, so good and right and gratifying that Hope lets herself get carried away in it, her hips shaking all the while. 

Eventually she comes back into focus, the little aftershocks slowing, and Hope pulls her fingers away, too sensitive. “Holy fuck.”

“Like I said.” Penelope’s voice is light, amused, but not totally able to hide the arousal in her tone. “Easy.” 

Hope exhales hard, trying to stave off the sleepiness that is arriving now that she’s so relaxed, her whole body just so floaty and warm. “Yeah. Like you said.”

Penelope chuckles. “Alright, get some rest, Mikaelson. But next time, let’s do this in person, okay?”

Her breaths are slowing as her eyes flutter shut. 

“Okay,” Hope mumbles to Penelope, and it’s just one word, but for some reason it sounds like a promise. 

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> when will i stop... when


End file.
